


Out of My League

by Shirekat



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Anniversary, Confessions of love, Engagement, F/M, First Kiss, Out of my league, Songfic, stephen speaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirekat/pseuds/Shirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir prepares to propose to Ahiru by thinking back on how he first confessed his love to her. (Song lyrics belong to Stephen Speaks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of My League

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics (c) Stephen Speaks. Listen to the original song on his youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbUmk1oU38).

 

> _[Out of My League](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbUmk1oU38) 0:00-0:40 (c) [Stephen Speaks](https://www.youtube.com/user/StephenSpeaksMusic)_

Fakir watched Ahiru as she danced, her braid following her movements and creating almost a halo when she spun, her eyes bright as the summer sky.

 

> _[Out of My League](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbUmk1oU38) 0:40-0:56 (c) [Stephen Speaks](https://www.youtube.com/user/StephenSpeaksMusic)_

This was not the first time he had watched her. He often watched her simply talk with her friends, or talk to him, if she felt like it, though he rarely listened, caught up as he was in his daydreams of her. But she expected it. Even after he wrote her new story, the one that brought her back to him, she had never expected anything but the cold front he always put forward. Still, this was the first time he had followed her to the practice room.

 

> _[Out of My League](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbUmk1oU38) 0:57-1:30 (c) [Stephen Speaks](https://www.youtube.com/user/StephenSpeaksMusic)_

It had been his intention to go in and offer to dance with her, so before he could either be caught ogling like an idiot by Autor, or stop himself and simply go back to the dorm, he called out her name, slipping through the door by sheer effort of will. He was terrified, and saw his hand shaking as he held it out to her, asking silently, _will you dance with me?_ He almost grabbed his hand back. She had loved Mytho, she had never loved him. They were merely friends. Of course, he was very protective of her, though he wasn’t often vocal about it, but she seemed to see that as his way of showing his friendship. And in return she showed hers by talking to him, and expecting him to be, even smiling at him when he was, silent. That did not mean she returned his feelings at all, or even that she would recognize this dance as a confession, in the style of Princess Tutu herself.

 

> _[Out of My League](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbUmk1oU38) 1:30-2:07 (c) [Stephen Speaks](https://www.youtube.com/user/StephenSpeaksMusic)_

For a moment, she just stared at Fakir’s outstretched hand. “Fakir…” she said, her voice sending shockwaves through Fakir’s body, startling him out of his mask. Just for a moment, his emotions showed through his eyes, and Ahiru seemed to see them, for she gasped a little as she took his hand, and he swept her up in the dance, drawing a laugh from Ahiru as he spun her around, feeling that time could go on outside, as long as he had Ahiru in his arms like this forever. “Ahiru, I…” his voice was shaking, and Ahiru seemed to sense his discomfort, for she turned to look at him, stopping their dance for a moment.

 

> _[Out of My League](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbUmk1oU38) 2:07-2:18 (c) [Stephen Speaks](https://www.youtube.com/user/StephenSpeaksMusic)_

He needed to tell her. He would tell her. “Ahiru, I want you to know something,” he said, stalling for time and testing his voice, trying to swallow any shiver in the words, along with all his inhibitions. For her, he would say it. And only her. She looked at him expectantly, her hands grasping his. “Ahiru, I love you.”

 

> _[Out of My League](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUbUmk1oU38) 2:18-4:19 (c) [Stephen Speaks](https://www.youtube.com/user/StephenSpeaksMusic)_

He didn’t deserve her, he knew that. He could hardly believe he had won her, one year ago to the day. They sat under one of the trees in the forest behind the Academy, her head pillowed on his chest. They had come here upon his request, for a quiet afternoon away from everyone else. Neither of them had mentioned that it was their anniversary. It was not their way. They were simply happy to be with each other, and spent an afternoon just spending time together to celebrate. Both were tired after an afternoon of rehearsals. Ahiru slept lightly, comforted by Fakir’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close. But Fakir’s mind was in a whirl, of questions and answers and advice. Too much of it. His right hand closed around the center of his thoughts, a little velvet box. He woke Ahiru gently. “Hmm?” she murmured, smiling, her eyes half-open. Fakir smiled back at her, and softly placed the box in her lap. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing.

“Our graduation is next month. I thought perhaps… I’m not doing this right.”

Fakir slipped out from beside Ahiru and knelt before her, opening the box to present a ring to her. A sapphire, like her eyes. He thought it would be better, though both Autor and Charon had disagreed. Fakir knew Ahiru would understand.

“Ahiru,” he said, “Will you marry me?”

She simply smiled, like the day he had first asked her to dance with him after writing her human again.

“Of course I will, Fakir,” she said, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Deviantart](http://shirekat.deviantart.com/art/Out-of-My-League-Songfic-428376097?q=gallery%3AShirekat%2F5237727&qo=13).
> 
> And [Tumblr](http://hobbithobbies.tumblr.com/post/138579268875/blasts-from-the-past-the-princess-tutu-dump).
> 
> And [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11768713/1/Out-of-My-League).


End file.
